


30 Days of Tsumioda

by lobotomutt



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, tsumioda must be revived my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: A collection of older writings I did for the 30 day OTP challenge with Tsumioda (Tsumiki Mikan/Mioda Ibuki). This ship has and always will be my absolute shit, so expect to see a lot.
I only got abt five days in but I digress. Also, bonus soapies.





	1. 01 - Holding Hands

A soothing tune wafted through the tired air of Mioda’s cottage. The musician’s fingers expertly worked their way across the neck of her six-string as a small smile made its way onto her face. It was strange that Mioda was not only playing an acoustic guitar versus an electric one, but she was playing something that was the polar opposite of screamo or heavy metal.  
  
The ex-popstar had to pause her playing to shift her position a little bit. After a few moments of squirming and fumbling about, Mioda found herself happy and content with her upper body laid out across the lap of a timid nurse. Ibuki flashed the choppy-haired girl a doofy smile as she plucked away at her guitar, and said smile turned into a grin when Tsumiki shyly smiled back.  
  
“Heyyy, Mikan-chan?” The rockstar began suddenly, her strumming becoming a bit more muted. Tsumiki flinched and brought her arms up to her chest, her lax expression twisting into one of worry. Her mouth was already open and ready to let loose a flurry of apologies for only God knew what, but a tiny poke on the nose from Ibuki was enough to hush up the nurse. She instead nodded her head a little and motioned for Mioda to continue, which the rockstar happily did.  
“Have you ever listened to The Beatles?”  
  
Tsumiki appeared momentarily dumbfounded. “… I-I’ve heard them on the radio o-once or twice…” She eventually managed, her heart sinking. “F-Forgive me, I don’t know… that much about them.” She finished with a defeated whimper. She curled in on herself for a few moments and brought her clasped hands up to her face, apparently feeling much more guilty than any sane person should for not knowing about The Beatles.  
  
Mioda simply giggled and sat up at that point. “Ibuki doesn’t care if Mikan-chan doesn’t know that much about The Beatles. … To be honest, Ibuki didn’t really expect it.” The rockstar admitted with a nervous laugh and a meek smile. “Either way! There’s a string of lyrics from one of those songs that Ibuki wants to ask Mikan-chan about…” She continued, now kneeling infront of the nurse.  
Suddenly, Ibuki’s hands shot forward and clasped Tsumiki’s between them, firmly. Tsumiki let out a startled yelp and began to apologize, before she… registered the situation at hand. It only got worse when Mioda moved to lace her fingers between Tsumiki’s trembling hands, successfully steadying them. Her grip was tight and … reassuring. Without thinking much of it, Tsumiki’s own trembling grip tightened a little bit. She felt… much more secure this way.  
  
“Ibuki wants to hold your hand.”


	2. 02 - Cuddling Somewhere

It was 3 AM, and Tsumiki was restless.

Then again, when wasn’t she restless or anxious? Her mind was alway spinning, running at a mile a minute and filled to the brim with thoughts. Negative thoughts, slightly positive ones, general Tsumiki thoughts. Part of the reason she’d always hated being alone was because, to put it simply, thoughts were what broke her down. It was impossible to hide from the verbal bashing your own mind brought upon you- especially the verbal bashing from someone as non-confident as the nurse.  
Heart Palpitations. Mostly caused by anxiety, at least in her case. They were always more fluttery than others- quick and frantic. Tsumiki rested a bandaged arm across her forehead and chewed at her bottom lip, whining quietly beneath her breath. She’d hate to burden Mioda with her anxiety issues this late at night, but… No, she couldn’t.

It was too early in the morning. Mioda would be furious with her if she woke her up at this hour. … Then again, maybe she could sneak in..? No, that would be even worse. The rockstar wouldn’t forgive her for invading her personal space and waking her up. Then again, Ibuki had given her permission to visit if she were ever having a bad night… With another irritated whimper, the girl sat up and began to furiously rub at her eyes with her fists, before resting a hand across her heart.

Fluttering, fast-paced beats. It was unlikely she’d be getting any sleep at this point. Eventually, she decided she’d just… try to make this look coincidental, perhaps? Tsumiki tiredly stood up and pulled her bathrobe over her shoulders. It wasn’t long before she’d slipped out of her cottage and meekly slunk in the direction of the rockstar’s. She was out past curfew, that didn’t help her anxiety in the least.

Finally, she was looming in front of Ibuki’s door. She nervously placed a hand on the door knob and instinctively turned it. She wasn’t expecting the door to swing open upon her putting some of her weight on it. She had to bite back a yelp of alarm as she nearly collapsed onto the ground. She caught herself, thankfully. It seemed as if Ibuki wasn’t stirring, which was a relief.  
As Tsumiki pulled the door closed behind her, her gaze traveled over to the sleeping figure of the Night Music Club Member. Already, her anxiety seemed to eb away just looking at the peacefully slumbering Mioda. Tsumiki nervously shuffled forward and examined the other girl for a few moments. A smile pulled onto her face.

She decided now was a better time than never to… make her leave, before Monokuma or someone else caught her out past curfew- furthermore in someone else’s cottage. As she turned to leave, she felt a hand catch her by the skirt. That was enough to rouse a squeal from the nurse followed by an apology. Instead of a lecture or someone sounding angry, her apology earned her a teeny tiny giggle.

“Ibuki’s got super hearing, and cutie-senses to boot. You can’t hide from her, silly.” The crazy-haired girl explained simply. Without much hesitation, Ibuki slowly reached her arms out and weakly grabbed at the air- much like a toddler would. “N’ Mikan-chan knows very well that cuties deserve cuddles.” She insisted, her grabby-hands only becoming a little more intense (Hell, Ibuki threw in a puppy-dog face to boot. Gotta get those sympathy points in, y'know?). Tsumiki turned ‘round to face the other and tapped her fingers together, a nervous and blushy smile making its way onto her face.

“I-If you’re okay with it, I-I wouldn’t mind… u-um, cuddling.” The nurse stuttered out, her gaze steadily traveling to look at her feet. She still wasn’t used to this whole 'cuddle’ thing. Or, the whole 'someone is being nice to me’ thing to boot. Ibuki simply squirmed and pouted a little in response, her grabby-hands still continuing. With a sigh, Mikan hesitantly approached the other and-

“E-ee!”

She was suddenly seized by the waist and pulled into a strange hug by the other. Her little squeal trailed off into a nervous string of giggles. Mioda, herself, was smiling and giggling all the while.

It didn’t take long at all for the two of them to be fast asleep once again. The nurse was practically clinging to the other- seeking out the physical attention and cuddles almost like a newborn kitten that sought out milk. Her hands were curled up toward her chest and she was practically nuzzling her way into Ibuki’s shoulder. In contrast, the crazy-haired grl had one arm loosely resting on Tsumiki’s mid-back, whilst the rest of her limbs were splayed out in a traditional, “stereotypical messy-sleeper” fashion.


	3. 04 - On a (double) date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Soapies [finger guns]
> 
> also I skipped day three because it came out terribly.

“It’s fifteen minutes past the planned meeting time- where _is_ she?” The redheaded photographer grumbled as she crossed her arms and tapped a foot irritably on the ground. Standing quite close beside her was Hiyoko Saionji, a short and stout traditional dancer with a tongue sharp enough to kill a man. The kimono-clad girl popped a gummy into her mouth and snorted, a smirk making its way onto her face. Even while she was getting ready to attend a double date, she had time to pick on Tsumiki.  
  
In a disinterested tone of voice, she decided to toss up a casual insult. “Maybe she realized she was dating some ugly pigshit and bailed on you.” She tossed another gummy into her mouth and lifted her gaze from the little bag of sweets in her hand, her eyes lazily traveling up to get a good look at the worried face of Tsumiki. “I know Mioda has no sense of fashion and her head is empty, but I’m pretty sure even someone as stupid as _her_ knows when the girl she’s dating is- _Ow!_ ”  
  
The midget was cut off by a quick jab in the side. Her face scrunched up and into a scowl that she fired up at her significantly taller girlfriend. Koizumi glowered down at her, a frown on her face. The freckle-faced girl drew in a small breath and looked as if she were on the verge of breaking into a lecture, but she slowly closed her mouth again. Saionji had already activated her “fake” tears and was sniffling like there was no tomorrow. With a sigh, the photographer patted the smaller girl on the head. “Could you be nice to her just for tonight, Hiyoko?”  
  
The dancer grumbled, and snatched Koizumi’s hand. She quickly hugged the other’s arm and let out a muffled response. “… Only this once, got it? Tomorrow, I’ll chew the shit out of her and you can’t stop me.”  
  
Tsumiki blocked out anything the two said from that point on. Her thoughts were running wild again- coming up with plenty of reasons for why Mioda hadn’t shown up just yet. A good handful of them were irrational (the rockstar had been abducted, she’d been hurt), while the rest of them revolved around self-esteem issues. Perhaps Ibuki had realized that her girlfriend wasn’t the prettiest around- that she was needy. Klutzy. All of those things. The nurse twiddled her thumbs a little bit and was all ready to call it quits, when a distant… shout caught her attention.

  
It started soft at first, but it steadily grew. Along with it was the sound of frantic footsteps. A name could eventually be heard among the shouting and, before Tsumiki could properly react, she was all too literally swept off her feet. The nurse panicked at first and let out a yelp of alarm, her arms frantically looping around the neck of her captor. A familiar laugh filled her ears and whatever lingering anxiety or potential sadness that lingered within her was swept away. “M-M-Mioda, what are you doing-?!” She squeaked out with a laugh, clinging tighter to the rockstar.  
  
_“MIKAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”_  
  
Ibuki was still shrieking the name of the other as she surged forward and down the street. Given the volume of her yelling, one would expect her voice to blow out and her throat to become raw. In the case of the technicolor rockstar, however, no level of yelling or screaming was enough to damage her voice. Mioda finished off her sprint by digging her heels into the concrete and sliding to a halt- but not before she happily twirled the other in a circle. She then put Tsumiki back onto the ground and sat back, casting the nurse an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
“Ibuki got you good, didn’t she?” Mioda mused as she placed her hands firmly on her hips and snickered a little. Her smile soon faded and she slumped her shoulder a little bit, a guilty expression crossing onto her features. “Ibuki’s super sorry she was late- she saw a kitty by the side of the road and she got a little sidetracked. But she’s here now, and ready for the double date!” Mioda continued with a firm nod of her head. She stood up on her tip-toes and began looking around for something. She even put her hand up and above her brow for dramatic effect.

  
“Say, weren’t Hiyoko-chan and Mahiru-chan supposed to meet up with us? Gasp!! Did they skip out on us to get jiggy with it in a nearby park?!” Her hands clapped against her cheeks and her jaw dropped open at the thought. “ _Oooooh!_ Fuyuhiko is going to kill them!” She was ready to continue gushing about the supposed ‘ _jiggy-ing_ ’ going on between their two friends, when Saionji’s furious voice grabbed the attention of both girls.  
  
“Mioda, you piece of shit! You made me drop my gummies all over the damn place!” She stomped up to the two taller girls while Koizumi trailed close behind, her index finger and her thumb pinching at the space between her brow in irritation. “You’d better buy me new ones at the theater, or I’ll rip your horns off!” She barked, finally coming to a halt and crossing her arms. Koizumi smiled apologetically at Ibuki as she approached and rested her hands on the short dancer’s shoulders

“I’ll buy you a new bag of candy, Hiyoko.” The photographer said with a long sigh. She took hold of the shorter girl’s hand and, after mouthing an apology to her friends, made her way off and in the direction of the nearby cinema. As soon as the other couple was out of view, Mioda turned right back to Tsumiki and smiled meekly. “Well! Turns out they weren’t getting jiggy with it.” The rockstar said lamely and shrugged her shoulders. She then extended her hand toward the nurse and tilted her head curiously.  
  
“C'mon, Mikan-chan! We’ve got a movie to watch and a date to have! Maybe when it’s over, Ibuki can show you the kitten she found!” Without saying much else, Ibuki began skipping after the other two. She paused, however, to glance over her shoulder and smirk. “She can also show you another kitten, if you’d like.” She added with a wink, before resuming her happy skip down the block.

  
Tsumiki stood there with a blushy as hell face and a dumbfounded expression on, before she quickly rushed after her cheery girlfriend- a ridiculously doofy smile still gracing her features.


	4. 05 - First Kiss

It was almost as if the two were cursed with the inability to properly kiss one another. Every time Mioda made an attempt to successfully score her first kiss with Tsumiki, something went wrong. Be it a minor distraction- such as a passing bug or a sneeze- or Saionji walking in on them and completely ruining their moment with harsh words and a colorful array of insults.

  
Today, however, the Light Music Club Member was determined to make that magic happen. Everything seemed to be going well so far, the two of them were hiding out in Titty Typhoon. Much to Mikan’s dismay, Ibuki had taken them out on this little date past curfew. Her hand was rested firmly atop the bandaged one of her girlfriend and her head weakly rested on Tsumiik’s shoulder. Mioda hummed a soft tune just beneath her breath as she laced her fingers between Mikan’s and tightened her grip momentarily.  
  
“… Ibuki loves you lots, you know?” The rockstar hummed softly, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. Despite the fact that Ibuki hadn’t even glanced over at the face of her girlfriend, she could basically smell the blush in the air. Tsumiki meekly nodded her head and mumbled out a quiet ‘I-I love you lots, t-too…’ as she tightened her grip a bit further. Ibuki pursed her lips. “N'you know what cute cuties like you deserve, right? Cute cuties that Ibuki loves lots deserve kisses, riiiight?” She drawled out, leaning against the other a bit more.  
  
Tsumiki was about to reply when Ibuki decided to make her move. Instinctively, the nurse jerked her head forward to meet Mioda’s lips halfway and squeezed her eyes shut tight in the process. The rockstar let out a muffled snort in surprise, whilst the nurse appeared a little… slow. It took her a few moments of silence and what felt like hours of them holding their kiss, before she suddenly jolted backwards with a gasp and an apology. Her reddened face was quickly buried in her hands as she started to go off on one of her infamous   
'apology rants’.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry!” She squeaked, “I’m s-so, so sorry! I never as-asked for consent a-and… and I m-made you kiss someone as vi-vile as me–!” Tsumiki frantically prattled on and on, flailing her arms in front of her chest. “Pl-please don’t hate me for that! I-I could go glue my mouth shut s-so it doesn’t happen again!”  
  
She hadn’t quite realized it yet, but her frantic apologies and cries were landing on deaf ears. Ibuki still appeared pretty blown away by finally getting not only the first kiss she’d always wanted, but getting Tsumiki to “initiate” it a little bit. Currently, the technicolor rockstar’s hands were rested firmly on her cheeks and an ear-to-ear grin was spread across her face. She drew in a long inhale and exhaled moments later. She began to kick her feet around and gave an excited little squeal and a giggle as she wiggled around in place.  
  
“O _hooo!_ That was adorable! Let’s do it again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then I stopped writing this OTP challenge. Might revisit it sometime idk.


End file.
